Innocence
by Candi-Grl7901
Summary: A murder has happened, and the murderer has been caught...but is the suspect truly the killer or is he innocent? It's up to nypd officer Katara Lee to find out. As new clues are unraveled...new feelings are revealed. ZK modern day fic
1. Memories, Murder,and How Much I Miss You

**OMG...I was doing my hw when this idea for a fanfic just popped into my mind. I wuz like I should stay focused on my current fanfic...but the idea just kept developing and by the time I was in bed, it was drviving me crazy...so the next day...here I am...with a new fanfic...IT IS A ZUTARA...It's set in modern times...and the characters are about 7 or 8 years older than they are in the show.**

**Summary: A murder has occured, and the "murderer" has been caught. Amateur NYPD officer Katara Lee (just random last name) has recieved her first big case on the job, so she can't screw up. But as she spends some times with the suspect, big-time gang leader Zuko Carson (also random last name,) she isn't so sure if he truly is the killer...and as new clues are unraveled...new feelings are also revealed. ZUTARA (wow...I actually like this summary.) **

**Zuko: Age 23**

**Katara: Age 21**

**Aang: Age 24 (I know he's wayyyyy older in this but I have to have it so the story will make more sense... Besides...he hardly has a part in the story anyways.)**

**Sokka: Age 22**

**Jet: Age 23 (made up age)**

**Haru: Age 22 (made up age also)**

**Jun: Age 23 (made up ...though she looks even older in the show)**

**Meng: Age 20**

**Iroh: Who cares? In his 50/60's**

**I think that's all you need to know for now...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Memories, Murder, and How Much I Miss You**

_"Hey, Katara!" _

_"Leave me alone Aang!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You know perfectly well what's wrong!"_

_"No, I don't! What happened!"_

_"Remember what day it is today?"_

_"The 23rd of December?"_

_"What's so special about today?"_

_"Aang! Today was my initiation at the NYPD! You promised me you would be there and you promised you would give the NYPD a speech about law enforcement! I trusted you as a best friend to come and I told everyone that you would be there! For once, they actually believed me. I stood there for an hour in front of an audience of 400 people like an idiot, waiting for my so called best friend General Aang Jayle to show up! Now everyone thinks I lied! Where were you?" _

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Katara! I completely forgot! You see, I took Meng to this concert she really wanted to se-"_

_"You ditched me for that girl! You know I don't approve of her Aang!" _

_"Hey! Don't talk about Meng like that! She's my girlfriend!"_

_"You said you would come to my initiation three months ago!"_

_"Get over it! I said I was sorry already! I just forgot!"_

_"Fine, if you're gonna just forget about me and pretend I don't exist anymore..." A sniffle. "I... I don't need any of your bull. Don't talk to me ever again Aang Jayle. G...Good...Goodbye General."_

_"Wait! Katara!"_

_The door slams shut, and Katara Lee has left the home of war hero, best friend Aang Jayle.

* * *

_

Now she was back, in the same house she had sworn she would never come back to ever again. Only two days had passed, yet it seemed like two years to her. Only this time...it was different.

No, she wasn't there to sit down and chat and laugh like best friends would usually do. This time, she was on her job. Yellow tape surrounded her everywhere she went, and the distorted voices of her fellow officers were in the background. Siren flashed could be seen outside the window, and shattered glass and blood was spilt all over the floor. Katara walked around the large estate in a daze. Ignoring curious glances and murmuring whispers around her.

_Aang... _she thought. _I'm so sorry_..._so sorry._

Unconsciously, tears slid down her pale face.

He wasn't there to comfort her this time; he wasn't there to wipe the tears away. He was gone…gone from this world. He had abandoned her…abandoned her all alone in the world of lies and treachery.

_I didn't even get to say goodbye…_

The last time she had talked to him, she had yelled at him, she slammed the door in his face; she had told him she _hated him. _ All the cruel things she had said, none of them were true, but she had been too consumed by anger and rage to notice how foolish and selfish her actions were, and now it was too late. He had died thinking she hated him. It was _all her fault._

_Come back Aang…please come back…please…_

"Officer Lee?" A hand was placed on her shoulder as a man led her towards the door. "I think it's time we leave."

Katara nodded silently and slowly stepped out into the bright malicious sunlight shining down upon her. Instantly, flashes blinded her eyes, yet she took no notice to it.

"_Miss Katara! Were you in a relationship with General Jayle?"_

"_Officer Lee! What is your reaction to this event?"_

"_Has the officer been caught?"_

"_Is it true you were having an affair with Aang Jayle behind the back of his girlfriend?"_

She didn't care what they thought; she didn't care what they said. At that moment, all she wanted to do was be alone. Without making a sound, she pushed past all the reporters, climbed into her NYPD patrol car, turned on the engine and sirens, stepped hard on the gas pedal, and sped away to the solace and safety of her own home.

* * *

Katara stared hard at the screen as a warm arm slid around her waist.

"Not now Jet," she mumbled bitterly, the dried up tears still evident on her face.

"Oh c'mon Katara, cheer up and show me that pretty smile of yours." Katara's boyfriend of 6 months replied smoothly. "You know, we're all very worried about you.

"The news is gonna be on in a minutes guys, be quiet!" Sokka, Katara's older brother said as he pulled his girlfriend Suki stiffly onto his lap. It was a day after the murder, and the feelings of shock and sorrow were still present in the air.

A cheery theme song was played as the grim face of a woman appeared onto the screen. Next to her head, was a smiling picture of Aang in his General uniform. Katara felt her heart split into two pieces and shatter at the sight. How she missed him.

"Yesterday, on Christmas morning, famous war hero General Aang Jayle was found brutally murdered in his 300 acre estate home. The maid found him in the living room when she arrived for work. It appeared to be a break-in. Katara Lee, suspected of having a secret affair with the General, also an officer of the NYPD, has been assigned to the case. Police are trying their best to find the murderer, said Officer Max Farogon, head of the department of murder at the NYPD. Details are still not clear. Police believe that the murder happened on the night of Christmas Eve. For those who don't know who General Jayle was, he is considered the "PEACEMAKER." Five years ago, at the surprising age of 19, General Aang stopped a worldwide war supposedly started by mafia leader Jacob Ozai. He also ended the reign of Ozai and two weeks after the war was settled, Ozai was charged with lethal injection for several accounts of first degree murder. More info will be shortly available. Please stayed tune to see the res-"

Sokka turned the television off. They had all seen enough. Awkward silence pervaded the room for a few moments until finally Sokka couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and angrily slammed the remote control onto the coffee table in front of them.

"SUSPECTED OF HAVING AN AFFAIR, THAT'S BULL KATARA!" he yelled. Katara gave out a small whimper as Suki gently grabbed onto Sokka's arm and waited for him to calm down.

"He was my best friend," Katara whispered softly, "I loved him only as a best friend." Jet nodded in approval and support as his grip around Katara tightened.

"We know that, Katara," Suki said gently, glaring at Sokka, who shrugged helplessly. "Now, how come you never told us that Officer Farogon assigned you to the case?"

Katara had almost forgotten what the reporter had said on the television. She stood up. "He never told such a thing! I'm gonna call him right now and see what's going on!"

She picked up the phone and dialed…it rang…_once…twice…three times…_ "Hello?" a deep voice came from the other line. It was grumpy and serious and seemed almost threatening.

"Max! It's Katara!"

"Katara?" his voice suddenly became very friendly, "Why, why didn't you say so? Why the sudden call?"

"Max! You never told me anything about assigning me to this case!"

"Well, how silly of me Katara, I must have forgotten. Yes, you are assigned to this case."

"Why?"

"I feel you are ready for your big case, seeing how you were so advanced in all your classes."

"That's bull Max, and you know it. You always hated me…why the sudden change of heart?"

Farogon's voice darkened. "Now Katara, I think we all know the true reason. Your relationship with the deceased General is certainly a very interesting topic. If you were assigned the case, it would boost the NYPD's….oh what's the word I'm looking for…."

"How about publicity? You're just doing this so I'll….No…YOU'LL get more publicity! Well, if you think I'm gonna just play along…you wrong! I refuse to take this case!"

"Katara, listen to me. Fine, I admit, it is for publicity but think of what you would accomplish with it?" His voice was very silky now, persuasive, menacing. "Don't you want to find out who killed your best friend? Don't you want _revenge?_ This is your big chance Katara… you should take the opportunity."

"Aang..." Katara involuntarily breathed into the phone.

"That's right…Katara…do it for Aang…"

_He's right._

_NO! He's only using me._

_Think of Aang._

_It wouldn't do me any good._

_It's what Aang would have wanted me to do._

_He would have wanted me do what was right…which isn't this._

_I have to…for Aang._

_For Aang…_

"Alright…Max, I'll take the case. But don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm doing it for Aang. I'm gonna track down the bastard that dared kill him, and I'll make sure he suffers…_I'll make sure of it._"

Katara could almost see Max smiling on the other line. "Thank you Katara…you've made the right choice. You start tomorrow. Goodbye." He hung up.

Sighing, Katara put the phone away. She turned around, and saw three pairs of eyes staring at her. She couldn't help herself anymore. She broke down into tears.

_Aang…if only you knew…knew how much I miss you.

* * *

_

**So? How'd you like it? I personally think it was an ok chapter..haha….When I reread it…I almost cried…since I know what it feels like to lose someone loved (well…kinda…my first dog but never mind about my sob stories…I hoped you like the first chapter….it is a ZUTARA…even though Zuko hasn't exactly made an appearance….I would love people to review…and I hope you enjoyed it…THX**


	2. Paradise Parlor

**Thanks to SleepingDragon13, freedomfightersrule, and Little Fire Bender for reviewing... well... I have one more thing to add into the story:**

**Zula is Age 21 k?**

**and I'm gonna make Meng a bit "eviler" and "sluttier" in the story then she actually is in the show..for the smoothness and purpose of my fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Paradise Parlor**

Zuko Carson lounged lazily on the black leather couch. Outside the VIP room of the night club  
_Paradise Parlor, ( I know corny name)_ he could hear the shouts of the drunken people dancing and the smell of wine and smoke drifted through the cracks of the heavily guarded door. Around him sat four giggling girls (and probably drunk too), clinging onto him and whispering empty flattery into his ear. They didn't mean anything to him, but nevertheless, some company never hurt.

"Oh Zuko, you're so big and bad," a blonde named Janelle whispered seductively into his ear while rubbing his toned chest. "I wish I had a man like you with me all the time."

Zuko sighed mentally in disgust. He didn't care for any of these sluts.

Thankfully, just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, another person burst into the room, a very serious expression plastered on her face.

"Get out you whores," the woman said.

"And who do you think you are?" Janelle replied viciously, clinging tighter onto Zuko's arm. "Zuko, baby, this girl is insulting me! Do something!"

Zuko scowled at Janelle, " You should do as she says."

"But Zu-"

"Don't you understand me! I said get out! My _brother_ and I need to talk!" Janelle's head snapped up and she and the girls around her gasped at the now impatient and infuriated sister of Zuko Carson.

"Y-you're Zula? Th-the Zula Carson?"

"Unless you want to die young, I suggest you-leave-right- now!" Zula growled. Anger ran in the family, and it seemed the younger sibling's temper was worse than her brother's.

The girls yelped and quickly scrambled out of the room, leaving the two infamous siblings behind.

Zuko shrugged and leaned back into the couch even more, "you scared away my girls." he replied monotone.

Zula narrowed her eyes, "they didn't deserve you anyway. You must work on your taste, big brother."

"What is you want Zula? I'm not known for my patience."

Zula straightened and smirked. "Oh nothing really, just something concerning Jayle."

Zuko immediately sat up, "What! What is it!"

"If you had watched the news, you would have found out that he's already dead."

"What!"

"I told you already! Aang Jayle is DEAD...Need I spell it out for you?"

"When did this happen?"

"He was killed on Christmas Eve. Isn't it good news?"

"How so?"

"Zuko! He killed our father! Of course it's good news!"

"Father never loved me anyways."

Zula frowned, but quickly regained her composure. "True, he never really cared for you. He always favored me, but of course, that didn't stop you from loving him back did it? You were never good enough. That scar is the evidence."

Zuko stood up and grabbed Zula by the collar, "Never say that! It was an accident!"

"That's what you want to belive, dearest brother, but we all know what's the truth. You angered him, you emabrrased him, he took a match and burned you when you weren't looking. That's what happened."

Zuko's grip tightened on his sister, his fingers snaking around her neck. "Don't forget your place Zula, I'm the older one."

"L-let go Zuko!"

"You know what they say, like father like son."

"Please!"

Zuko's grip loosened, and let Zula onto the floor. She gasped for a few seconds but stood up again and glared. She acted as though she had never begged him to have mercy. "You're nothing like our father. You're a coward, and you don't have the heart to kill."

"Want to stay around to watch me disprove your little theory?"

"I would love to, but I don't have the time, ta-ta for now brother." Zula smirked once again, opened the door, and left.

"So, Jayle is dead, huh?" Zuko restated to himself as he stepped out into the club.

_

* * *

_

"C'mon Katara!" Suki yelled up the stairs as she tapped her foot impatiently on the hard marble floor. "We have to leave!" 

"I already told you I don't want to come!" Katara yelled back as she lay on her bed.

"You have to! You've shut yourself in that stupid room of yours ever since _his_ death! Besides, if you can't go, who's gonna come with me?"

"Call up some other girlfriends, or ask Sokka!"

"Katara! If you don't come down this instant, I'm gonna come up there and drag you down. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

"Fine...I'll be right down."

A few minutes later, a very tired sad looking Katara came down the steps, she was dressed in normal clothing and only had a little eyeshadow and lip gloss on.

"You're gonna wear that? You know we're going to a club right?"

"So?"

Suki sighed, she knew that it was already a miracle that Katara had agreed to go with her. She didn't want Katara to change her mind, so she decided not to push it. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Give me the usual, Sam," Zuko told the bartender as he rubbed his head. 

"Right away Mr. Carson," the bartender replied as he hurried away to make Zuko's Mojito. (a/u: I personally can't drink yet...so I have no idea what kind of drink a mojito is..but i know i heard it somewhere .")

"Had a rough day?" a voice came from behind him.

Zuko knew it was a girl's voice and barely bothered to glance up as a girl with braided midnight black hair and bangs sat down next to him on the stool. She seemed around 20 or 21. He only grunted.

"I suppose that's a yes," she smiled, showing a set of pretty crooked, yet white, teeth. "I'm Meng."

No reply

"And you are?"

"Just call me Mr. Carson."

"Oh surely I couldn't. I usually only call my elders Mr. and Mrs. you hardly seem much older than me. You do have a first name right?"

Zuko shut his eyes and squeezed them together. The music was pounding in his ears and his head already hurt. This girl wasn't helping at all. He had a better look at her. She was wearing a very tight pink cami, exposing a large amount of cleavage even though her chest was basically flat, not to mention the small belly she had. She was wearing short short short jeans that we ripped and had her face covered in too much makeup. I guess some people found that attractive but Zuko wasn't interested. Girls were merely a distraction in life.

"I said you can call me Mr. Car-"

"Meng?" a voice inturrupted them.

* * *

Katara reluctantly entered _Paradise_ _Parlor _behind Suki. She wore her usual loose faded jeans and her gray sweatshirt. She didn't know why she had even bothered to put on any makeup at all. She was in a depressed mood, and she already wanted to go home. 

"Don't worry Kat, it'll be fun." Suki said as she dissapeared into a crowd of dancing people. Katara just sighed again and made her way over to the bar, she needed some time alone.

As she approached, she noticed that everybody was out on the dance floor, and only two people sat on the stools. _Probably some drunk couple._ Katara thought to herself. She better avoid them in case of trouble. But as she got closer and closer, she started to get a better look at the two figures. The girl had her hair braided into two pig tails and was chatting with a boy that seemed highly uninterested.

_Wow that girl looks a lot like someone I know. Who was it? Oh yes, she looks a lot like Meng. _

_Wait...MENG!_

Katara stopped in her tracks. It was Meng! There was no mistaking it.

"Meng?" she called as she quickly hurried over, her shock and confusion turning to outrage.

The boy and Meng turned around and when Meng saw who it was, her eyes widened. "K-Katara!"

"Y-you whore! How dare you! How dare you this to _him._ Y-you said you loved him! And now look at you! You're already throwing yourself onto another guy!"

Meng scoffed, "Well, we all know you're the one that's a whore. You guys were cheating behind my back! He didn't deserve me anyway!"

Katara just gaped. _Didn't deserve her? Didn't deserve her?_ Tears threatened to pour down her face as all the things that happened in the past two days re-hit her on the head.

"Aww... is little Miss Lee gonna cry? If you can't take the heat dear, you shouldn't sta-" _SMACK_

Katara's hand had came flying directly towards Meng cheek and hit her hard. "Y-you know he was only my best friend. He gave the best to you! He thought you loved him! I told him-I told him you were dirt, But he didn't listen. I-I hate you! You're a whore, a slut, a tramp!" Katara was breaking down, yet she wouldn't let Meng see her cry, she would be strong.

"How dare you- how dare you slap me! Oh, you're gonna get it, you bitch! I'm gonna get the guys right now. When I come back, you are so dead!" Meng got up, glared up at Katara, who was much taller than her, and stormed away.

Zuko watched all this in silence. He didn't know who this shaking girl was in front of him, and he felt like he was trapped. He didn't know why they hated each other. His guess was that they were fighting over some guy.

Before he knew what was happening, the girl had collasped on the stool next to him and was hiccuping and sobbing and even laughing at herself. She seemed hysterical at the moment. Zuko didn't if he should be afraid or worried.

"You probably think I'm crazy don't you?" Katara asked next to him. She really didn't know who he was, didn't even really know what he really looked like. Her vision was blurred. The only thing she knew, was at the moment, she needed someone to talk to, or else she would go insane.

"Uh..." was all Zuko could say. He didn't really want to make her even more upset. I mean for godsakes, he didn't even know the girl! "Do you need anything?"

"Stupid slut, all he did for her, didn't deserve it," the girl was now muttering to herself. She calmed down and wiped away the tears. With one last sniffle, she seemed back to normal. "Sorry" she murmured softly.

"For what?"

"Sorry I made your girlfriend go away. I'll be leaving now."

Zuko nearly gagged._ girlfriend?_ If he hadn't thought this girl was crazy before, he certaintly did now. How could he like that petite, wannabe slut that called herself Meng? "She wasn't my girlfriend! She was such a nuisance, I should be thanking you, you shoo'ed her away for me."

The girl laughed bitterly. Then, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her very alluring beautiful blue eyes. Zuko blinked. Did he just think that? _Must be the Mojito_. he thought _it's getting to my head._ "I hate Meng. I'm Katara, by the way."

_Oh no not again, _Zuko thought as Katara sat back down. He had thought she was a different girl, but what had happened earlier with Meng was repeating itself all over again. He waited for Katara to ask him what his name was.

"I hate this club." Was what she said. Not 'what's your name?' or 'who are you?' or 'what can i call you'. Zuko was quite surprised at the statement.

"If you hated it, then why would you come here in the first place," he replied, unaware of what he was saying until it had already come out of his mouth.

Katara looked up, surprised he had actually responded. He didn't seem like a people person. "I-I was forced, well, kind of. My friend wanted me to come with her and she didn't want to go alone."

"Oh. Well, couldn't she ask someone else to come with her?" Zuko said, this girl, Katara, hadn't asked him any personal information yet. They had already been talking for 30 seconds. Wow, a new record in his book.

"That's what I told her" Katara said bitterly, "But she insisted on taking me." Katara didn't really know this guy, heck, she didn't even know his name, so she decided to leave out the part about her best friend's death and her locking herself in her room.

"Just ask it already," Zuko said. Usually he found it annoying when girl's asked him his name, but this girl, who hadn't even mentioned anything yet, was ticking him off. It was almost as though he wanted Katara to ask him.

"Ask what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what my name is? And then you're gonna start flirting with me like there's no tomorrow, and then you're gonna ask me if I'm dating and then I'll reject you like I do to every girl."

"Uh...it never occured to me to ask you nam-"

"My name is Zuko," Zuko smacked himself inwardly. What was he doing? The girl didn't want his name, she didn't care, all she needed was someone to talk to, and yet here he was, telling some strange girl his name. He hadn't even said Mr. Carson! What was wrong with him.

"Hello...Zuko," Katara said.

"I-"

"Guess who's back!"

Katara turned around involuntarily, but Zuko didn't bother. He knew it was that Meng girl.

"Oh, it's you." Katara said bored, and was about to turn back around when she noticed three big and dirty men appear behind Meng.

"This the one causin you trouble?" one of the men growled.

"Yea" Meng said, smirking at Katara's frightened expression.

"Listen girlie, you're gonna get it for messin with Meng," the other man said. "You're coming with us." They made a grab for Katara's arm. Katara screamed, but she couldn't be heard over the loud music.

Zuko had been listening all along. He could tell by the voices of the men that they weren't friendly and Katara was going to get it. He didn't see how someone could hurt women. Painful memories re-entered his head as he remembered how his mother had died. Besides, Katara hadn't really done anything. By the sound of the conversation before, it had seemed that Meng had been the one that was cheating. Zuko knew he shouldn't intefere, but he knew it was going to come back to haunt him if he let Katara be dragged away and beaten up. "Leave her alone." he growled as he stood up from his stool and turned around.

"Who are you to tell us what to do, you bas-" The man stopped what he was about to say as he saw Zuko, "Mr. Carson, sir! What a surprise! I didn't know she was with you! Heh, I was gonna do anything h-honest!"

"Why am I not surprised Joe, and look you have Mac and Harry with you, too," Zuko said as he stared at the men in front of him. It was actually quite amusing to look at three men twice his size cower before him.

"We're s-sorry Mr. Carson, sir!" Harry replied.

Meng glared at the men, "what are you doing? what's the problem? you can beat him up too, for all I care!"

Joe looked down at Meng, "Meng, are you crazy! Don't you know who that is? He'll have our heads!"

"No, I don't know who he is, and I don't care! I want that girl gone!"

Zuko knew he shouldn't hurt women, but Meng was seriously pushing it. "Have you ever heard of the The Flames?" Zuko said maliciously.

"Th-the flames?" Meng's face whitened. "Isn't that the biggest gang in the world?It's like the mafia! Wait, Carson? That name-I've heard it before. Zuko Carson! You're Zuko Carson!"

Zuko couldn't help himself. He smirked, "the one and only."

Still in the grasps of the three men, Katara gasped. She had been talking to the Zuko Carson! He was like the biggest, baddest, most infamous gang leader living! His father-his father was Ozai! How could she not have noticed it!

"Sorry Meng, but we gotta follow Mr. Carson's orders. He's the boss," Joe told Meng.

"Let her go, Joe," Zuko said. "And you!" he pointed at Meng, "get out of my sight."

The three men quickly scattered and Meng backed away.

Zuko glanced down at Katara who was now on the ground.

"You-you're Zuko Carson?" She gasped out, not having caught her breath yet.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Zuko said. That ungrateful brat, he had just saved her life.

"You! Your a wanted criminal!"

"Is there any evidence against me!"

"Ye-well, No! But everyone knows you're guilty!"

"So?" Zuko was getting extremely annoyed. Who did this girl think she was anyways? She was talking to him without any sign of resepct. Perhaps he should have let Joe and his men take her away.

"Katara!" Suki yelled as she came up and grabbed Katara's arm. Zuko realized this must have been the friend Katara had been talking about earlier. "We have to go!"

"I-Ok," Katara replied as she let Suki lead her through the crowd. Zuko watched as Katara gave one last glimpse back at him before exiting through the doors. What a strange girl, he thought.

"So?"

Zuko looked to his right, even thought he knew who it was already, "You know you shouldn't eavesdrop Zula,"

"I couldn't help myself," Zula sneered. "It was just so fun watching all the drama. You never told me you were so good with the ladies."

"Whatever, all I did was save her life."

"Now you know you can't get soft brother, even if she was a women."

"So are you saying I can hit women?"

"If the situtation calls for it, yes."

"So if I hit you at this moment, you can't complain about morals and all that crap."

"ha ha, Zuko, very funny. But seriously, out of all those people, you had to converse with_ her."_

"Who?"

"Don't you know who that girl is?"

"Who, Katara?"

"Yes, whatever her name is. Don't you know?"

"Just tell me already!"

"You really ought to watch the news more often. Her name is Katara Lee, NYPD officer, assigned to the case of Aang Jayle's murder. Oh, and she was his best friend."

"What!"

"You are so clueless sometimes big brother."

"It doesn't matter who she was. I'll probably never see her again."

"Whatever you say, Zuko, whatever you say."

_If only Zuko knew how wrong he would be..._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, who was that guy you were talking to back there in the club?" Suki asked Katara as they drove home, "He was pretty cute, except that horrible scar over his face."

"I never really noticed, "Katara replied, "and besides, I have a boyfriend already Suki!" She decided against telling Suki about who Zuko really was. Knowing Suki, she would panic.

"I know Katara," Suki said, "But you gotta admit, that guy was pretty hot, not to mention his msucles!"

"You do know that talking about another guy is considered disloyal to my brother right?" Katara joked, hoping it would cause Suki to change the subject.

"You know I love your brother and only your brother," Suki said.

"I know," Katara replied, though absentmindly,her thoughts we someplace else, more specifically on another person...

She didn't even hear Suki say, "_You know Katara, tomorrow you start your job on-on Aang's murder. I wish you the best of luck."_

* * *

Katara awoke to the sound of her blaring alarm clock. With one swipe of her hand, she shut it off. She didn't even remember falling asleep in bed yesterday. Slowly, the sun hadn't come up yet, and her clock read 6:01. 

It was the first day on the case, and Katara was starting to regret ever agreeing on taking the case.

I'll just have to get it over with.

Katara sleepily entered the NYPD building an hour later. She was still tired, and Max was already coming towards her with another boy by his side.

"Katara!" Max said happily, though you could tell it was a fake tone, "How are you doing today?"

"Just let me do my job, Max,"Katara said as she started to go around the two men.

"But Katara, it's not just your job anymore," Max stated, "Meet your new partner, Haru." He pointed at the boy standing next to him.

"What? You can't be serious, Max!" Katara was mad now, "This is my case! I'm doing it alone!"

Max pulled Katara aside, "Now you listen, Katara," he whispered viciously,"This kid is the boss's nephew and it's his first day on the job. If I want a raise, I gotta treat the kid good. You gotta work with me here, Katara."

"But Ma-"

"I already toldyou Katara, no buts. Haru is your new partner!Good luck on your first day."

" So... " the boy named Haru began..."your my new partner huh?"

Katara whirled around. She already didn't like this boy, "Just to let you know, this is MY case. Don't try to take charge!"

"Woah, I'm just trying to help,"Katara put his hands up in defense. "Besides, I already have a suspect in custody."

"Really? Who?"

"C'mon, I'll show you, he's in the interogation room as we speak."

"How'd you get a suspect that fast?"

"Well...there isn't really much evidence against the suspect, but the NYPD does have a perfect motive as to why the suspect would want to kill Aang."

"His name his General Jayle, and you will address him as such. Only friends and family call him Aang."

"Sorry, didn't know it was that personal." Haru responded, "Anyways, I'll show you the suspect. Follow me." He started towards the interrogation room and Katara quickly followed.

"Wait! So you're telling me you put an innocent man into custody?"

"There's a 70 percent chance he's guilty, you know."

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty, you should know that!"

Haru suddenly stopped. "Okay, listen Katara. I'm sorry if we got off on a bad start. Can we start over? After all, we're going to be partners, right?"

"I guess..."

"I'm Haru, what's your name?" It was childish, but Haru extended his hand and smiled.

"I'm...Katara. Glad to meet you, Haru." Katara replied, and they shook hands. "Now, are you going to show me the suspect or not?"

"Right this way," Haru said as he opened the door and Katara stepped inside the interrogation room.

"LET ME GO! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" a voice immediately roared.

Katara looked up and gasped when she saw who she was looking at.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment of surprise and simultaneously yelled ,_"YOU!"_

_Katara Lee and Zuko Carson had no idea they would ever be seeing each other again...but by the looks of it, they were going to be seeing a lot of each other..._

_

* * *

**Ok...this chapter was basically just some innocent fluff.**_** Don't get the wrong impression that I'm making Zuko OOC cuz just becuse he saved Katara from a bad beating doesn't mean he likes her or anything. It's not exactly love at first sight. For now, they still don't have any feelings for each other...in case of confusion. Hope you liked this chapter...please review. please please please review...THX**


	3. Interrogation

**I'm glad I got some more review I guess...Thanks to all the reviewers. Well, in this chappie...I'm gonna develop more into the whole Zutara relationship...I don't want to go way OOC...so it will be subtle flirting..and loads of fighting after all...that's what opposites do...FIGHT. I don't really know if I should really make Haru into this whole love triangle thingy...cuz Jet is already sort of part of it.. like ZukoxKataraxJet...it would be like every single male competing for the affection of Katara...but for now, Haru and Katara will only remain aquaintences...as will Zuko and Katara...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Interrogation**

"I-I saw you yesterday! Z-Zuko!" Katara gasped out as Zuko sneered. All he did was go back to his penthouse after a hard day of work yesterday and what did he get? He got ambushed inside his own house by some wacked out officer who immediately put him into custody for "suspected murder of General Aang Jayle." When he got out, that boy was going to get it.

"Why am I not surprised that you're part of this," Zuko growled, "tell me, did you find any useful information from me yesterday? After all, that was your purpose wasn't it. Get information from the Zuko Carson before arresting him. You were playing all along, and I really thought you were some poor desperate girl."

"Uh...do you two know each other?" Haru questioned Katara, obviously not getting anythng the two were saying.

"That isn't true! I had no idea _you_ were Zuko Carson! If I did, do you think I would have even associated myself with -with scum like you!"

"Scum? Well, if I remember correctly, this _scum_ saved your life last night," Zuko smirked, he had her now.

"Will somebody please explain what is going on?" Haru asked again, annoyed.

"We met once," Katara growled out, "and he-he intefered when I had everything under control in a fight between me and some gang members."

Zuko let out a bitter and disbelieving chuckle, "Interfered? Listen closely, you little brat, if I hadn't _interfered_, you wouldn't be here right now. You would be in some dark alley, completely stripped of your clothing, dead, hidden beside some dumpster. That's where you would be. And you know what? You didn't even thank me for _saving you life._"

"Throw this man in jail," Katara said calmly, though you could see the anger in her eyes.

"But Katara!" Haru stammered out, surprised by her sudden fierceness, "you said he was innocent until proven guilty!"

"I- fine," Katara replied, though she was unsatisfied, "Then let him stay in here. Schedule an interrogation at noon. I'm gonna make sure this bastard admits that he killed Aang."

"Whatever you say, Katara" Haru said, quickly leaving the room to schedule the interrogation. Katara didn't seem like she was in the mood for a chat, and he didn't want to provoke her anymore.

There was a few minutes of akward silence as Zuko got bored and turned around, leaning back into his chair. He had better things to do then being stuck in this stupid room with some stupid girl.

"Did you kill him?"

There was no response from Zuko.

"I asked you if you killed him!"

"Who?" Zuko replied casually

"GENERAL AANG JAYLE! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"It doesn't whether I killed him or not, you would never believe me anyways."

"So is that a no?"

"I never said that."

"You were implying it."

"Or maybe you were just drawing conclusions,"

"Why do you have to give me lip on everything I say!"

"Because you keep asking questions that I don't want to answer,"

"Just answer it. Did you kill him or did you not?"

"I thought you said the interrogation was at noon. Just to let you know, by the looks of that clock on the wall, it's only nine o' clock right now. You certaintly can't make up your min-"

"Please..." Zuko stopped. He turned around to look at the girl. She seemed desperate almost, begging, "Please, just answer the question."

"Why?" Zuko asked, his voice still cold and unfeeling.

"I-I need to know. He-he was my best friend!"

_Oh no,_ Zuko thought, _Not again._ Katara was starting to look like the state she was in when he had first met her the day before. She was turning hysterical...again. God, this girl had to go see a shrink. "No."

"No?"

"No, I didn't kill you friend. Happy?"

"Really?"

Zuko completely turned around now and gazed into her eyes. "Really."

Katara stumbled back as her back hit the door. She suddenly felt trapped...trapped under his gaze. This was all too much. Deep down inside of her, she had been hoping that Zuko would say 'yes, I did kill the General'. Then, the truth could have been let out, and he would be guilty, and he would die. Then, the whole thing would be over. But he had said no, and that her ruined her perfect fantasy. It wasn't over, and even deeper inside of her, she knew, she knew that Zuko was speaking the truth. But no, she refused to believe it. He was a criminal, a liar, a deciever, a manipulator. He was playing her, and he _was _guilty. She knew it. He was guilty. He had to be. She stared into his cold eyes, as she tried to detect some flicker of guilt, of rage, of anything! But there was nothing, just an empty yet strong gaze. She had to escape this room. It was suffocating her. Her hand searched desperately for the handle on the door as she continued staring into his eyes. They didn't say anthing to each other, but yet, she had to leave quickly. Finally, her hand graaped the smooth cold metal of the doorknob.

"Be prepared. Your interrogation is at noon," Katara gasped out as she threw open the door and stepped outside for a breath of freash air. "Phew..." she sighed out.

"What was that all about?" Katara graoned mentally has she head Hary ask her from behind. He was holding two cups of coffee in his hands. "I'm guessing you're not really a morning person." He joked lightly.

"No," Katara replied as she gladly took the coffee from Haru, "Thanks."

"Hey, it's the least I can do."

"Hey, Haru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think_ he's_ guilty?"

"Who?"

Katara sighed again. Why were men all the same? First Zuko, and now Haru.

"You know who, Zuko!"

"Oh," Haru's face darkened and Katara knew the cheerful mood had no vanished. He responded seriously, "The guy's the leader of The Flames, Katara, What do you think?"

"I know, but he's innocent until proven gui-"

"I know Katara! But doesn't it make perfect sense? Zuko Carson's father was Jacob Ozai. Because of the General, Ozai was captured and killed. Don't you think Carson would want revenge? It's the perfect motive!"

"But there's no evidence..."

"Don't worry Katara, the media won't hear of this until we have proof. I-I promise," Haru assured her, "Now go along. I'm sure you'll need your rest for the interrogation at noon. It doesn't seem like he'll cooperate with us much."

"Yeah...okay," Katara mumbled as she started to walk away...

* * *

Zuko stared at the door the girl had just slammed in his face. He knew he had gotten to her, but he didn't exactly know what he did that made her so afraid. Was he really that frightening? It didn't matter, though. He didn't care. She was just another dirtbag, lowlife police officer that was going to be accusing him of murder. Wow. He laughed at his comment. He had just called her dirtbag and lowlife. Isn't that what they were calling him? 

Zuko knew he would get away. They had no evidence. There was absolutely none. Why? Because he hadn't commited the murder. Simple as that. They couldn't charge him for something he didn't do...or could they? He didn't know how the mind's of those deranged officers worked.

It's not like this was the first time he was accused. Oh no, he had been accused many times before for murder, dealing drugs, carrying illegal weapons, etc. But he always, always, got away. Sure, everyone knew he was the leader of The Flames, but he was also an important figure in society. He owned a chain of casinos all around the world, inherited from his deceased father. It made him filthy rich. He had connections to people in high places, and whenever he was in a mess, he was sure to get out of it.

Oh no, Zuko wasn't scared, he wasn't scared at all. If he could have gotten away with charges he had actually commited, there was no reason he couldn't get out of something he _hadn't_ done at all. All he had to do was play along...

* * *

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" Haru asked again for the millionth time. 

"No, I think he'll cooperate more if it was only me," Katara replied as the two made there way down to the interrogation room. It was five till twelve, and that meant, it was time.

"Well good luck," Haru said, "I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Sure," Katara said as she slowly opened the door into the interrogation room. As she expected, Zuko was sitting there, arms cuffed together. He was staring at the wall and when she came in, he didn't even bother to look up. Katara sighed, this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"Hey," she began...

"Just ask what you want me to answer," Zuko responded, once again, with that cold unfeeling, uncaring, voice of his.

Katara sat down across from him. She had a notebook, a pen, and a recording device in her hand.

"Okay, first question _Mr.Carson,_" Katara asked, "Where were you the night of General Jayle's murder?"

"Are we going profressional now?" was Zuko's response, "Then let me address you Miss...miss..."

"Lee! Just answer the question." Katara snapped. He was playing her...again, dragging out their conversation until they went off topic. She couldn't let him do that.

"I was in Las Vegas, making sure everything was alright with my casinos there," Zuko said. Man, was this boring.

"If that's so, how did I see you yesterday at the club?"

"I flew back on Christmas morning," Zuko replied with a sly smile, "You can believe that can't you? I wanted to spend the holidays with my oh _so loving family._" He added the last part sarcastically, but the rest was true.

"Hmm...I'll put that down," Katara replied. "Next question...what was your motive in killing the General?"

"I told you, I didn't kill him," Zuko's voice remained the same. He didn't seem aggravated, or panicked at all. Katara wondered mentally how he could could keep his emotions under control so well.

"Do you have any proof that you didn't?"

"Do you have any proof that I did?" His voice...no emotion.

Katara's plan was failing, she wanted him to snap back, wanted him to screw up, wanted him to give away some sort of hint or evidence. But there was nothing, he only replied back to what he needed to, and his voice stayed the same...unchanging...how-how annoying.

"Was it beacuse he killed your father?"

Zuko suddenly stood up, anger showed in his eyes for the first time. Katara was literally surprised. "Keep my father out of this," Zuko growled.

Katara knew she had hit a sensitive spot, and she knew she was venturing on dangerous grounds, "Why? Did you have anything against the General beacuse of your-your father's death?"

Zuko looked like he was about to start yelling again, but he sat back down and all emotions dissapeared from his face and his voice returned to it's normal tone, "I hated the General, I despised him, but that doesn't mean I wanted him dead. Do you think I value life, Katara? Answer _my _question. Do you think I care about other human beings? Or do you think I'm a killer with no heart, somebody who has no feelings at all? Tell me, Katara, what do you think?"

She was trapped...for the second time that day...what did she think of him? Sure, she hated him, but had he given her a reason to hate him? No, there was no reason, but Katara knew she had to hate him. It was her job to hate people like him. "I...I don't know. You gave me no reason to hate, but I know that you _have_ murdered, you have commited crimes, you _have_ done the unforgivible. Just because you don't get charged with something doesn't mean you didn't do it."

"What a smart girl you are," Zuko replied sarcastically, "We all know the truth Katara, yes, we all know that I have gotten away with things that I have truly commited. But what if I didn't commit the crime? Then would it be fair if I got away with it?"

"Are you saying you didn't kill the general?"

"I've been saying that ever since I was stuck in this damn room."

"I...I don't...I can't believe you." Katara stuttered out. "You know what you did, and you can't hide it from yourself or anybody else."

Zuko looked up at her and they stared at each other for a full minute. This time, Katara didn't seem to be scared at all, she seemed upset, yes, and angry, but she also looked determined. She wasn't backing down. Zuko sighed, when could he get into this girl's thick head that he didn't kill the general? "I don't have to hide anything if there's nothing to hide."

"Yo-"

"Time's up, Katara...there's another interrogation scheduled in a minute." Haru's voice suddenly cut through the tenseness in the air. He could feel he had inturrupted something, but he and Katara had to go. He motioned for the other officers to take Zuko back to his quarters, and led Katara out of the room, "How did it go?" he asked her gently.

"Not so good," was Katara's reply. She had only asked him two questions. She seriously needed to go home and think thing's over. Zuko Carson was such a confusing man.

* * *

**Ta-da! I'm done with this chappie...wow...**

**So? What did you thinK? I think I'm making Katara maybe a bit too sensitive..or maybe not...give me your opinions! **

**Also don't forget about telling me whether or not I should make Haru part of this love traingle/rectangle thing. **

**How'd you like the Zutaraness? It was more tension and fighting...than flirting..but hey...that's how feelings begin to develop.**

**We all know that Zuko really didn't kill the general..but then, who did? And are the characters in the story going to believe him? **

**R&R and I'll post another chapter for the reader's enjoyment ASAP...but you gotta review! Thx **

**

* * *

**


	4. Scene of Crime & ANYC

**Thanks to all the reviewers...you really made my day...OMG...I had this chapter written out...and then...i reread it..and I thought it sucked...so I rewrote it with another completely differnt story...but I thought that sucked also...and than...I reverted it back to the original...and yet...I still thought it sucked...so finally I came up with a better plot...and finally...I have a chapter 4 to present to you...hope you enjoy...and MERRY CHRISTMAS! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

Chapter 4: Scene of Crime & ANYC**

"Happy New Year!" Suki yelled into Katara's ear, awakening the poor girl and making her fall off the bed with a loud 'oomph!'

"Suki, did you have to do that?" Katara asked, while getting up from her the cold floor and rubbing her head.

"Katara, you're coming with Sokka, Jet, and me to the Annual New York New Year Concert (a/n: made up…don't kill me) right?" Suki questioned as she watched Katara struggle around, trying to find her clothes.

"I don't know," Katara replied, as she located a pair of white socks in the bottom of her drawer, "I still have to go to work today."

"But Katara, you have to come!" Suki whined, "You know the only reason Jet will agree to go will be because you're going!"

"I'll see if I can make it," was Katara's reply, "I gotta change now, or I'm gonna be late for work, Suki!"

"But Katar-"

"I said I'll think about it!"

"Fine," Suki grumbled, and closed the door, letting Katara finally having the privacy to change.

* * *

"I got you some coffee," was the first thing Katara heard once she stepped into her office. Haru was sitting in her chair, his feet on the desk, with two mugs in his hand. 

"How thoughtful of you," Katara replied sweetly, even though she really wasn't much of a morning person.

"Hey, I think we should bring the suspect to the scene of the crime today," Haru suggested, and Katara almost choked on her drink.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied weakly. She really didn't think she was ready to go back to Aang's house again. She knew she shouldn't have taken the case. Not to mention, she would have to be dealing with Zuko…again.

* * *

"Get up," a gruff man interrupted Zuko's sleep as Zuko slowly opened his eyes. Zuko growled as the strong built man grabbed him roughly by the collar and hauled him outside his cell. With a strong yank, Zuko got away from the man's grasp. 

"Touch me one more time, and you won't be coming back to work tomorrow," Zuko threatened. It was an empty bluff, but by the looks on the man's face, Zuko knew he had achieved in scaring the man. It felt good to be powerful.

"T-they are requesting for you," the big man stuttered out.

"Who's they?" Zuko growled back viciously.

"Us," a cold voice replied back. Zuko's head snapped up and he glared at the confident looking Haru. Katara was behind him, but she seemed to be trying to avoid her eyes from his glare, concentrating on anything but him. Currently, she seemed to find wall very intriguing.

"We're taking you somewhere today," Haru explained, and without waiting for any reaction from Zuko, he went up and snapped cufflinks onto Zuko's hands.

Zuko roared and lunged himself at Haru, but Haru jumped back from him as though he were some wild animal.

"Zuko…"Katara's voice suddenly piped up from nowhere. It was a small whisper, and a bit nervous too.

"What?" Zuko snarled. He wasn't going to be softened up by some peasant girl.

"Just cooperate, and it will be over soon," Katara replied, shrinking into the darkness even more.

"What if I don't want to!" Zuko retorted back, obviously already in a very bad mood.

"Please…"

"No!"

"Just cooperate!" Katara yelled, suddenly stepping out into the light, a new intensity in her eyes. She was annoyed, and Zuko seemed to be pushing her over the edge.

Even Zuko was smart enough to know not to anger someone who had the power over him at the moment. "Fine," he grumbled, rising from his position on the ground and following Katara out the door, with Haru behind him.

* * *

The first 5 minutes of the ride were silent. Haru drove at the wheel, and Katara sat next to him, focusing on the road ahead. She didn't dare glance back. Zuko sat behind them, cuff links still around his hand, and a window separating the him from the two officers. There was a small hole in the glass, which allowed them to communicate. 

"Where are you taking me!" Zuko finally spoke out. Wow, talk about a great conversation starter.

"A place that only we need to know of!" Katara snapped back. Obviously, she hadn't exactly calmed down from the earlier quarrel in the cell.

"I asked you where?" Zuko growled out again. He wasn't going to back down that easily, no matter what position he was in.

"I already told yo-"

"Where taking you to General Jayle's place," Haru suddenly interfered. He knew Zuko would keep asking and Katara would keep refusing to tell him. There was no point in the argument. Zuko would find out anyways when they got there.

"Haru!" Katara now turned her anger on the person sitting next to her. "What was that for?"

"Calm down, Katara," Haru tried to reason, "he was going to find out anyway."

"Whatever," Katara replied, slouching back into her chair. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew she had lost the fight.

Zuko also sat back in his seat, satisfied he had gotten his answer. He always won…always.

Katara had to look away when Haru pulled into the driveway of Aang's home. She breathed in deeply three times before she could will herself to step out onto the gloomy property that once belonged to her best friend. Everything seemed paler and drained of color then it had when she last visited…when he had still been alive.

"So...this was where he lived," Zuko was making snide remarks in the back, "I would have pictured a bigger place."

Katara chose to ignore the comment, since she knew that Aang's estate was one of the biggest owned resident properties in the city. She could even make a safe bet that Zuko's house was a bit smaller than Aang's. Tossing the thought aside, she made her way inside the house, with Haru dragging a reluctant Zuko behind her.

The door made a loud groan as Katara pushed it open, and stepped into the dark house. It seemed like it had been abandoned for centuries, and a thick coat of dust already covered mostly everything.

Katara used her bare hand and traced her fingertips over a picture hanging on the wall. She knew she shouldn't, since it would destroy any potential evidence, but yet, she couldn't help it. The picture was a picture of Aang in a park, with ice cream all over himself. Katara was sitting next to him on the park bench and she was laughing at him. Sokka had taken the picture of the two on Aang's 20th birthday, exactly a year after he had "saved the world."

"Hey, Katara! Watcha looking a-oh," Haru said as he realized Katara staring intensely at the dust covered picture.

"Come on, the sooner we get out of this place, the better," Katara muttered bitterly as she turned around and headed into the living room, where the murder had occurred. Haru stared after her, unsure how he could comfort her. Zuko, on the other hand, just brushed past Haru and followed Katara into the living room. This place gave him the creeps anyways.

"Was it a break-in?" Zuko asked when he walked into the room. Katara was kneeling on the ground. She refused to cry and break down all over again, but anyone could see the pain in her eyes.

"No," Katara forced out, trying her best not to make it a choked sob. "There wasn't any sign of a broken window or lock."

"Then, it's obvious," Zuko stated.

"What is?"

"The murderer knew the General,"

"Are you hinting that means that you couldn't possibly be the murderer?" Katara said, standing up again and glaring at Zuko.

"No, I'm just stating the facts," Zuko replied, returning the glare.

"Anything's possible. For all you know, Aang may have opened the door and you-I mean, the murderer may have pointed a gun straight in his face and told him to open the door. That way, it wouldn't have looked like a forced entry!" Katara knew it was a petty excuse, but right now, she wanted to blame everything on Zuko, the only suspect she had in custody at the moment.

"Do you really believe that?" Zuko answered calmly, "Do you really think your _best friend_ was that stupid?"

"Well…no" Katara had to admit, "But there are the possibilities!"

"Seriously, _Katara_, do you really think that's true?" Zuko asked again.

Katara hesitated. "I-I" Katara wasn't sure what to answer….why did he always have to put her in this position?

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Katara!" Haru's voice cut through from outside the living room, saving Katara from her current predicament of answering Zuko's question.

"What?" she asked, a bit harsher than she had expected it to come out.

"I-I'm going to go upstairs to see if I can find anything? You want me to take Zuko with me?" Haru asked, concern in his tone.

"No, I can handle him," Katara replied, earning a snort from Zuko. It was rare to see him laugh, but Katara didn't even think about that. All she knew was that _he _was laughing at _her. _ That git.

"Did they find any gunpowder?" Zuko asked, walking around the room.

"No…" Katara replied.

"Then, the murder weapon was something sharp…maybe a knife."

"Who's the investigator, you or me!" Katara snapped.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"How do you know all this?"

Zuko gave a sly smile, "Trust me, I would know of the techniques of murder." He smirked at Katara's face.

"You-you," Katara couldn't find the right words.

"Don't worry," Zuko said, "I don't do _it_ often."

"Doesn't mean you don't do it at all," Katara muttered.

"I do what's necessary," Zuko growled.

"Doesn't make it right, either!" Katara retorted.

Zuko just turned around, and Katara sighed. This was going nowhere. She had hoped that if she bought Zuko to the scene of the crime, he might become panicked and give something away. But no, he was actually helping her…in a way. Of course, she knew that Aang probably knew the murderer and she knew that the murder weapon was probably something sharp, but yet, she couldn't seem to believe Zuko would reveal these facts to her…since he was the prime suspect in the case.

She didn't know what happened next, but the next words came out of her mouth before she could even think what she was saying, "Hey, Zuko, do you think it was an inside job?"

"I thought you didn't like me being the investigator," Zuko replied, his back still facing Katara.

"I know," Katara looked down. "I…just wanted to know your opinion."

"_There are the possibilities,_" Zuko quoted Katara, mocking her. Boy, did this man hold grudges.

"Fine, if you don't want to give me your opini-"

"I don't think it was an inside job at all." Zuko suddenly said.

"Wha-why?" Katara asked.

"Because, he was murdered on Christmas Eve, and all of his workers had the day off on Christmas Eve."

"How did you know tha-"

"My sister told me-she watches the news. If it was me, and one of my workers came up to my door at night when they clearly had the day off, I would think it a bit weird and would be cautious. I mean, I know most of my workers are either scared or despise me. They would gladly take a day off and not come near me at all."

"Well, Aang's not like yo-"

"Stop interrupting me! Now, I'm just saying, it would be weird if the General had let one of his workers inside his estate just like _that. _I mean, seriously, someone you hire doesn't visit you on the holidays. It's common sense, logic."

"Don't think your off the hook," Katara grumbled, because she couldn't find any excuse to counter his _logic._

"Can we go now?" Zuko asked, already heading for the door. That spoiled brat. He acted as though he was the boss here.

"Fine," Katara replied, and called Haru. This trip hadn't helped unravel the case at all. Suddenly, the tune to dirty little secret sounded in her pocket, and Zuko watched amused as Katara jumped up and quickly took out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Katara spoke into the phone. "Suki? What, it started already! But, it's only three! No way! Well, I'm still at Aang's place! No, I'll be there! Tell Jet to stay! I don't know if _he's _ gonna be with me! I know they don't let anyone in once the concert has started! I don't know if I'll make it! I'll try, kay? Alright. Bye." Katara hung up her phone as Haru came down the stairs.

"Haru!" Katara said, "You know the ANYC? (short for the Annual New Yea Concert) How long will it take to get there if we drop Zuko off at the NYPD first?"

"I don't know," Haru replied, a bit puzzled at the sudden urgency in Katara's voice, "at least 30 minutes. But, if we go straight from here, probably only five."

"The concert starts in ten minutes, and they won't let anyone in once it starts. I promised my friend I would be there, do you think you could take me?" Katara questioned.

"Actually," Haru replied, "I also promised some friends that I would be there, and I had actually hoped you would drive Zuko and the patrol car back to the NYPD after dropping me off…"

"Seriously? But, then, what do we do?"

"Should we just take Zuko with us?" Haru suggested, and glanced at Zuko, who was silently standing next to the two partners.

"I don't know," Katara answered unsurely. Would it be safe? She knew Suki, Sokka, and Jet would kill her if she didn't go. She couldn't get herself at of this mess.

"Don't worry," Zuko said sarcastically, "I'll _behave._"

"We have no choice," Katara sighed. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Sure enough, the trio arrived at the concert in about five minutes. The concert hadn't started yet, thankfully. 

"Katara, you made it!" Suki yelled as she ran up to Katara and hugged her. She stopped laughing when she saw who was standing behind her. "Is that who I think it is?"

Katara sighed, "I had to bring him along. There was no other choice."

"Katara!" Sokka yelled happily through the crowd, but when his eyes landed on Zuko, his whole face darkened. "What is he doing here?"

"Don't speak to me like that you filth," Zuko growled out.

"I wouldn't be the one talking!" Sokka retorted.

"Guys!" Katara said, sensing a fight, "stop it! Sokka, where's Jet?"

"Right here, baby," a smooth voice replied as arms snaked around Katara's waist.

Zuko watched disgusted as he watched Jet wrap his arms around Katara. Seriously, this was no place for PDA. He was surprised that a girl like Katara even had a boyfriend, after all, she was so-so-so…Zuko couldn't find the right words to describe Katara. Ugly…no…weird…didn't sound right…petite….nah…._attractive? _ Where had that word come from? _ Absolutely not! _Zuko scolded himself _She is the ugliest thing you have ever seen and she is a know-it-all over sensitive commoner! _ There, Zuko felt much better after the making the statement, and yet, as he stared more at Katara and Jet 'snuggling' and 'laughing' with each other, he began to wonder, did he really think that?'

"Are you okay?" Katara asked as she and her friends made their way into the concert stadium. She had almost forgotten her "special" guest she had taken along. When she had turned around to see where he was, she felt a bit sorry for him. He had no friends here, and if that wasn't bad enough, all her friends treated him like dirt, not that he didn't deserve to be treated like that or anything. Yet, she felt sympathetic.

"Just go enjoy your stupid concert," Zuko muttered back.

Katara smiled. She wanted to cheer him up, "Have you ever been to a concert Mr. Carson?"

"No." his flat-out reply.

"Really?" Katara was actually quite shocked. He was so wealthy, surely he could go afford to see a concert. "Well, consider this your first one!"

"Oh yes," Zuko retorted sarcastically, "I'm in cuffs and I'm under arrest and I really should be enjoying my _first concert._"

"Well, at least try to enjoy yourself," Katara replied. "Come on."

Sokka, Suki, and Jet hadn't seemed to notice that Katara had stayed behind with Zuko, and now, they were nowhere to be seen in the crowd.

Katara grabbed Zuko's arms and dragged him through the thick crowd, trying to find her friends. The music began to play, starting with the traditional "We wish you a Merry Christmas" song.

"Zuko!" a voice suddenly yelled through the crowd. "Zuko!"

Zuko stopped, and turned around, along with Katara.

"Oh my god, Zuko! Why are you in cuffs!" the voice belonged to a girl with long black hair. She wore all black makeup, and clothes. There was a tattoo a bit below her shoulder, and a part of her hair was tied in a bun. She seriously looked like a goth.

"Jun?" Zuko exclaimed.

Katara gulped at the girl glaring at her. This didn't look good at all…

* * *

**Yay! I finsihed...finally...**

**I didn't enjoy this chapter that much...it sucks that I have everything in the end planned out...and yet...I can't seem to write out the middle and make it smooth...**

**Well...Please Review...pleasepleaseplease...REVIEW!...**


End file.
